


celestial beings in love with humanity

by mendystar1



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his life Stiles believed himself to be ordinary, as ordinary as a human boy could be. When the stars start falling from the sky, new beings appear in town and Stiles realizes that he's not ordinary.</p><p>No.</p><p>He's extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	celestial beings in love with humanity

When Stiles was younger his mother always called him her gift from heaven, her shooting star.

Every night before Stiles went to bed, he would ask her to tell him their story. The story about him and her. And every night she did.

_“Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away. A king and queen lived in their castle. They loved each other very much but they longed for a child. They bought baby blankets, toys and decorated the room with things for their beloved child. But year after year, a child didn’t come._

_One day the queen felt a slight pain in her head. So the queen went to the doctor of the village and the doctor told her bad news. The queen couldn’t have children and she didn’t have much time to live._

_The people of the kingdom weeped for the queen._

_One night, the queen stepped into the Enchanted Forest and made a wish on the Wishing Tree._

_“Please. The gods of this world. Please grant me a child. A child who has his father’s eyes and his kindness. A child so bright, he will bring light to the darkness the King will feel once I’m gone.”_

_The queen hung a hair ribbon on the lowest branch of the Wishing Tree, not seeing the twinkling of the stars above._

_That same night, the night sky was filled with stars. They had heard the Queen’s prayer and one of the stars, whose heart filled with the Queen’s love for her husband, her love for her future child, fell._

_When the star touched ground at the edges of the Kingdom, it turned into a boy._

_A child._

_A gift from the heavens._

_The Queen’s shooting star.”_

Stiles loved his mother’s story and often went with her to the woods near their house to hang wishes written on paper onto the lowest branches of the trees. 

“The enchanted forest.” She said laughing, swinging her hand in his.

But then Claudia grew sick, and her little star ran into the Enchanted Forest and wished with all his might. 

“Please the gods of this world. Please make my mom better.

Please.”

And the stars in the sky heard the bright speck on Earth but Death wasn’t something they could control. 

And so when twilight came and the stars grew dim, Claudia drew her last breath. The hidden stars in the sky twinkled as they cried over the loss of such a bright soul and the little star on Earth diminished, fading into shadow. 


End file.
